


Holding Hands

by takenover



Category: Jake and Amir
Genre: F/M, Jake/Amir - Freeform, Jamir, M/M, amir/jake - Freeform, jake and amir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takenover/pseuds/takenover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long day at work makes Amir go berserk (for Jake)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

The first time Jake and Amir held hands at work was under the business table at a long, tiresome conference meeting. After Jake and Amir first confessed how they both felt towards the other, Jake had to constantly remind Amir to stop being so lovey-dovey and sappy towards him whilst at work, but nothing could hinder Amir’s affections. He would do minor things like brush hands when they were walking, make Jake thoughtful “home made” lunches which he totally didn’t steal from an old man on the subway. 

Unfortunately, Amir hadn’t received much of anything from Jake and was starting to get restless fighting for Jake’s attention. The meeting was dragging on and on and Amir’s wandering hands nearing Jake’s thighs were a good persistent distraction. They were sitting close next to each other while Ricky drabbled on, “I don’t wanna be an asshole here, but if you’re gonna use two staples, just use one”. Sarah, Pat and Streeter were desperately grasping at straws across the other side of the table as they listened to the words flowing endlessly out of the CEO’s mouth. 

Amir’s hands brushed Jake’s inner thighs under the desk as Jake desperately tried to pay attention, but his mind was fuzzy and he was trying to focus on where Amir’s fingers were going next. Jake quickly lowered his right hand from the steeple position under his chin and rested it on top of Amir’s left hand, which was placed tenderly on his jeans. Amir very gradually intertwined their fingers as words and conversations were being passed around the room in a blur. The area seemed to quieten down a bit as Amir softly tightened his grip on Jake’s warm hands. 

Amir had noticed that Jake was about to have an anxiety attack, one of which he sometimes had under stressful or nerve-wracking situations, so he was trying to support Jake as best he could. Realising that Amir was just trying to comfort him, Jake’s breathing slowed down and he could actually think again. Amir was lightly thumbing circles on Jake’s hand as he brought their knees closer together. Warmth radiated in Jake’s belly, then sharpness of vision returned to the room as Ricky finally wrapped up the meeting. Amir slowly untwined their hands and let go before leaping out of the chair loudly and dashing out the double glass doors, followed slowly by Jake, a smile returning to his face as he tried to catch up. He thought he could hear Sarah from behind him whispering something along the lines of, “those two are so cute together,” but he couldn’t say for sure.


End file.
